User talk:Digifiend
Welcome! Congratulations on starting New Power Rangers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Digi its Ben :) Thanks for the greeting :) BTW ive been wanting to add gallerys to some of the articles iam creating but not that sure how to do it, any ideas? Villain fan 19:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Digi, glad to help. this could quite possibly knock the socks off of Morphing Grid. shielded117 Oh, and how do you feel about using Info Boxes to the right? shielded117 23:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) how do i protect my Super Sentai page? ---- GoldSolarisRanger Thanks for creating this wiki for Power Rangers Mmartinam aka OujaStrike i like front's new look! :D it remind me of The Morphin Grid but, you add PRS logo :D GoldSamuraiRanger 02:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) what i will do with those Sentai pages? remove Wikipedia stuff from there and replace with new ones? GoldSamuraiRanger 15:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Sure thing. Would it be a good idea, though, to use his screencaps until 32 and find a new one later? None of the images I added include any reversioned bits. They're pretty much just high-quality pics of the original series. Compared to numerous videos and other sites, his screencaps are of high quality. Erik10101 01:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oops! I overlooked it. I'll replace it. We can definitely use PR rips from RC eventually. Erik10101 04:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Spam i'm sick of weird spammers posting non-exist links in Jetman page! i alrwady blocked the second one today. i think Jetman page should be more protected GoldSamuraiRanger 14:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's odd. I just checked the history, and you seem to be the only editor listed, and the page should already be protected (since last year) so that only you and I can edit it (really should just be registered users, not only sysops). Digifiend 22:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Downloads section' what we will do with that? Megaupload is now gone. copy and paste from Rangercrew? anyways, i already removed some megaupload links from Gokaiger ep links. GoldSamuraiRanger 16:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) maybe that Download section will be deleted? because you know why... GoldSamuraiRanger 15:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) another question.. it is impossible for me add Kamen Rider and Sentai from TVN Tracker? or we will let them cover those? GoldSamuraiRanger 03:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Gokaiger list is messed up! The Results of Treason should be episode 47, not episode 46! maybe you change number to bullet thingy? like this- #episode name here change to *episode name here GoldSamuraiRanger 21:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Rollback' i just changed MMPR Zords and Weapons back to normal.. those pages should be protected GoldSamuraiRanger 02:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) no problem. i also protected MMPR weapons and zords pages GoldSamuraiRanger 15:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) TV-Nihon Torrents i just added TV-Nihon Torrents for some Sentai seasons in Downloads section! i'll do Kamen Rider later GoldSamuraiRanger 21:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea, a lot of seasons still have no replacement DDL links. Better to list torrents than nothing. Besides, the list here is supposed to be a mirror of the one on Rangercrew, and I know you've been adding torrents there too. Digifiend 22:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHO IT IS?....... PLEASE!!! WHAT DO I NEED TO DO IN ORDER TO BE UNBANNED!!?? WHAT TASK DO I NEED TO COMPLETE!!?? I REALLY NEED A RESPONSE!!! PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!! PROMISE!!! You know how they say laughter is the best medicine? Well this is just to bring a big happy smile to you: King wiki 23:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Digi for the help. if you ever need any assantance please let me know.Wingman1 03:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about vandalzing hey digifiend, i just want to apologize for vandalizing the power rangers wikia. im really sorry, i have learned the error of my ways, are we good? Sizzle 17:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Pandamonium1234 Episode pages I put Super Samurai episode pages along with a PR Megaforce page to. I toke it from the Super Sentai/Power Rangers wikia. Jonathan Leung (talk) 06:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung